dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Young Archer Season Three
The Young Archer Season Three is the 3rd season of The Young Archer. It deals with Oliver's return from Lian Yu having a new attitude toward things while repairing his relationships with his friends. He is also has to deal with Laurel's relationship with Mike Lawson , her new boyfriend. The theme is somebody to save you by One Republic. It aired on the CW Created by Michael Green, and Steven S. Deknight 2012-2013 Cast * Justin Hartley as Oliver Queen-23/23 * Kate Bosworth as Laurel Lance- 21/23 * Matt Barr as Tommy Merlyn- 20/23 * Alfred Enoch as John Diggle- 23/23 * Nick Zano as Mike Lawson-17/23 * Tom Cavanaugh as Malcolm Merlyn- 18/23 * David Ramsey as Walter Steele- 20/23 * Gina Torres as Detective Susan Alder- 19/23 * Jeffery Dean Morgan as Captain Larry Lance- 21/23 Recurring * Matthew McConaughey as Detective Will Bourne * Jeremy Irons as Commissioner Woods- 11/23 * Margot Kidder as Leslie Thompkins- 3/23 * Rick Gonzales as Detective Andrew Lopez * Tom Wilkinson as Frank Edar- 4/23 * Ryan Reynolds as Liam Spencer- 4/23 * Andrew McCarthy as DA Sam Evans- 2/23 * Laura Vandervoort as Regina Woods- 5/23 * Lindsey Morgan as Tori Manning-4/23 * Taylor Kitsch as Sean Richardson- 7/23 * Ewan McGregor as Dorian- 8/23 * Ralph Fiennes as Roberts- 13/23 * Stellan Skarrsgard as Rolland Dagget- 5/23 * Lori Loughlin as Charlotte Merlyn- 2/23 * Jose Yenque as Hosea Alvarez- 2/23 * Grant Gustin as Bart Allen / The Flash- 1/23 Episodes # "Assessment"- After three months of a surprised exile, Oliver returns and this time he isn’t the same Oliver Queen before. Now after an unexpected event, Oliver joins forces with a Russian mob led by Roman (Oleg Taktarov) to stop a high value sell off that Queen Industries is producing. With a new attitude, Oliver has no doubts about the plan and he is the forerunner to steal the object himself. Meanwhile, after Anna’s betrayal, the company’s meeting ending in a disaster and his father having a heart attack, Tommy controls Merlyn Corp while his father lies in the hospital in a coma; Walter continues to search for Oliver and seeks solace from Leslie Thompkins; Laurel braves a new path of her life along with a new boyfriend; and Diggle encounters new troubles with his new job. # "Chameleon"- Still facing the consequences of his actions from last week, Oliver is still having a hard time regaining his trust to his friends. However when a Meta-Human with the power of altering appearances tries to break several Star City banks, Oliver sees this as his chance for redemption. As he tries to stop the chameleon freak from doing more harm, she disguises as Oliver and tries to ruin his already fractured reputation. Meanwhile, Malcolm has to face the changes Tommy made to Merlyn Corp. Diggle and another intern detective try to capture the story of the chameleon freak. Laurel faces a rough moment when she discovers Oliver is back. # "Fight"- While Diggle searches for a new case, mysterious disappearances of men prompts him to investigate but tries to beat the detectives before they get it. Oliver tries to adjust with the aftermath he had with Laurel , yet he gets persuaded by a female (Anna Enger) to visit her house which belong to the Lockland family known for keeping secrets. What Oliver doesn't realize is that the female's father, Robert Lockland ( Jason Statham) wants to fight him to the death. Meanwhile, Mike's new friend tries to hit on Laurel, Tommy tries to impress the board with some new incentives and faces a mysterious threat by Liam Spencer. # "Sword"- When Mike takes Laurel out to the Star City Museum of Art for a presentation of Chinese artifacts; they unknowingly step in a dangerous game between the curator of the Chinese exhibit, Dr. Kira Aki (Kelly Hu) and Kenji (Hiroyuki Sanada), a mysterious ninja who wants to steal the ancient Dragon sword. When Kira realizes Kenji wants the power for himself, she seeks out help from Mike and Laurel. Once Oliver learns of the situation, he tries to find ways to protect it from Kenji, but ends up getting affected by the blade's effects. Meanwhile, Oliver and Laurel try to repair their broken relationship. Tommy learns Liam’s plans to end his short tenure as Merlyn Corp CEO. # "Notorious"- When shocking and revealing points in Diggle's past ends up being already published, Diggle tries to find out who or what did it. When he does find out, he gets coerced into doing their biding; forcing John to stop a potentially huge case from being published by deadline. Against time, John has to play by their rules or his whole life is ruined. Meanwhile, Oliver's looks obsesses the girls over Star City and someone tells them he is looking for "the one"; Malcolm tries to coerce Tommy into outing out from a interesting deal with Peter Maxwell ( (Anthony Head), the CEO of a famous British export. # "Vision"- After the events last week, Tommy tries to understand if he is going to have a better future as the company’s CEO. Learning of a project his father had abandoned a year ago, he tracks down a teenaged girl ( (Chloe Moretz), who’s a Meta-Human and has the ability to see into the future. Enlisting her help, he wants to know his future at Merlyn Corp , but discovers her own life is at risk when a renegade doctor is after her. Meanwhile, Detectives Alder and Bourne try to search for an informant who is selling out leaked SCPD information; Oliver tries to adjust when a new girl in his life complicates his time. # "Shiva"- Oliver gets contacted by Agent Feyers and sends him to a secret location outside Star City limits. Once there, Oliver discovers Susan Woodsan aka Lady Shiva (Moon Bloodgood) is standing there waiting for him. Oliver is stunned, but gets coerced by Shiva to help her find her sister’s killer who she believes is hiding in one of the Star City underworld’s crime families. Being reminded by Shiva of the favor he owes her, Oliver understands he has to help her. Meanwhile, Diggle starts to have feelings for Olivia, but unforeseen obstacles could hurt his chance;Tommy calls in the FBI to smoke out and stop Liam’s latest plot. Malcolm risks his health. # "Immortals Part Two"- Immortal Vandal Savage searches for Kendra Saunders and Carter Hall, two reincarnated beings who have existed for 4,000 years, currently being hidden by Oliver, Bart and their friends. Malcolm orchestrates a meeting between Savage, Bart, and Oliver. Savage demands they turn over Kendra and Carter or he will destroy both Central City and Star City with the Staff of Horus. They devise a plan to deliver the pair as a ruse to get close enough to destroy the staff. The plan fails; Kendra and Carter are killed and Savage uses the staff to destroy everyone else in the city. Bart escapes and runs fast enough to go back in time to the point of the original negotiation with Savage. Bart informs Oliver of his time travel, so they change their approach to the plan. They deliver Kendra and Carter again, but, with everyone's help, Bart is able to steal the staff. He and Oliver use it on Savage, destroying his body. Afterward, Kendra and Carter decide to use their powers to help others in another city. # "Tempus Part One"- When a bounty hunter from the future named Tracer ( Manu Bennett) arrives in the present, he tries to kill Oliver Queen but gets stopped by three strangers saving Oliver. Oliver soon discovers the strangers are actually superheroes known as the Outsiders, who were sent from the future to save himself from that threat. The Outsiders members Black Lighting (Tristan Wilds), Katana (Yin Chang) , and Metamorpho ( Sam Witwer) tries to complete their second mission to stop Tracer from getting his hands on Professor Carter Nichols (Stephen Amell) , who perfected on a stone that can send someone through time. Oliver and the Outsiders race to try and stop Tracer before he finish what he was sent for. Meanwhile, Malcolm tries to lure Professor Nichols to work for Merlyn Corp against his son’s request. # "Tempus Part Two"- When Oliver and Katana follow the bounty hunter through a time portal, they both are sent to a very different future version of Star City. When Katana goes missing, Oliver tries to find her, but gets caught by police forces who are actually working for the leader of New Star City. , Baron Bedlam ( Peter Stomare) . As the mystery of how the future changed gets clearer, Oliver must rely on help from a resistance group, retrieve the Tempus stone, and has to find a way to get back to his present. # "Unchained"- When bad dreams starts to get through Oliver's psyche, he tries to forget them but soon his dreams starts haunting him throughout the day. Walter worries about him and tries to get through the bottom of this which forces Oliver to confess to Walter the true reason he left Star City and everything he went through in his exile which still haunts him today. While he begins to reveal everything through his exile, certain people key to his exile are suddenly popping up dead one after the other prompting Oliver to investigate if something or someone is after him. Meanwhile, Diggle learns of Oliver's secret from a different source; Tommy and Malcolm are shocked that the company is beginning to bankrupt; Roland Daggett appears to offer help to the Merlyn's, but Malcolm thinks Dagget is dirty. # "Lay Money On"- AJ Hawke (Casey Affleck), a Meta-Human who can alter luck and chance, tries to gamble his way through high stakes poker and soon enough risks his own life. When his handler is short of $5 million, he tries to get AJ killed and AJ gains shelter in Star City by befriending Diggle. As his handler is still after him, AJ uses his ability and forces Diggle's hand in many ways. Meanwhile, Tommy tries to find a way to avoid another bankrupt scare; Laurel gets a mysterious letter and Mike believes it might have been connected to the letter she had months ago. # "Advantage"- As Laurel tries to connect the letters she been getting by her stranger, she uncovers the true identity when she gets greeted by her long lost mother, Lily Lance (Daryl Hannah). As Lily tries to regain her daughter’s trust back, Laurel can’t accept her trust after years of heartache, but Lily feels a chance that it is possible to fix their relationship. Meanwhile, Diggle tries to impress the new commissioner , but her new regime puts Diggle through the ringer; Tommy tempts Regina for a date, but risks his chance to claim the contract. Oliver tries to contact Leslie Thompson so he can learn more about his mother. # "Clock"- When Detective Alder gets a phone call of a girl claiming to be kidnapped, Susan believes it’s a prank call; however, when the girl continues to give her details of her situation it convinces Susan that she really is kidnapped. Racing against the clock, Susan tries to convince her comrades at the squad about the girl but with no little help and even trying to seek Oliver's and Walter's help, Susan has to find her herself even risking her own life to prove that the girl is telling the truth or if it’s an entire hoax. Meanwhile, Mike confronts Laurel after she stayed at Oliver's house last night. # "Team"- On a trip to Metropolis, Oliver invites Laurel, Mike, Diggle , along with Walter so that he can complete a interview with the intrepid Lois Lane ( Liv Tyler) for the Daily Planet. However a accident almost kill Julie before the mysterious Blur save her in time and Oliver uses his deductions to find out who the Blur really is. When he does find out the Blur is actually Clark Kent ( Wes Bentley) , he tries to keep it to himself until he shadows Clark as Clark gets info about the missing Halo ring fallen to Amanda Waller's (Pam Grier) hands. Oliver and Clark team up to discover Waller is attempting to use the ring to initiate Janus with the help of Lex Luthor (Michael Rosenbaum). Meanwhile, Tommy and Regina’s relationship puts Malcolm through the crossfire. # "Make Every Effort"- Malcolm gets kidnapped by a mysterious woman, who has a deadly past with her. Tommy seeks Oliver's help to find Malcolm, but each of them becomes alerted when a mysterious black car keeps on following them. Oliver and Tommy soon reason there are more involved in Malcolm's abduction and it may include Oliver himself. Meanwhile, Diggle has a golden opportunity to get hired as an F.B.I agent but has to break some moral rules in order to get it. # "Side-By-Side"- Oliver is suddenly woken up in a world where his parents didn't die in the alley twelve years ago and are living life while Robert is inducted as Star City's Man of the Year. However, Oliver soon uncovers an assassination plot against his father and tries to stop it. But he soon begins to realize he might be in a alternate world where he uncovers the changes since his parents was never shot that unforgettable night. # "Trouble"- Oliver has waken up from a coma since the aftermath at the bridge left him injured, but he must have surgery. Malcolm makes a startling confession to Walter. Malcolm and Tommy investigate the crash to discover Daggert is the mastermind. Meanwhile, Laurel gives out a heart confession to a recovering Oliver; Walter shows his grief in anger by hitting Malcolm ; and Diggle faces serious consequences of his actions. # "Static"- Virgil Hawkins visits Star City only to hide the fact that he has a latent power, and when Red Ninjas start causing trouble, Virgil uses his powers to stop them. However, he gains acceptance from the Red Ninjas leader and convince him to join the gang. Meanwhile, Oliver and Laurel discuss about the note; Tommy seeks a favor from Oliver, but gets help from Walter. # "Copycat"- Three amateur criminals tries to commit a robbery, but their rookie mistakes lands them in trouble with the District Attorney. Soon they get unintentional help from a mob boss. Meanwhile, Malcolm lays a plot to get his company back after realizing his son isn’t fit to run it anymore. # "Overrule"- The people of Star City are caught in a game of fear when a bomb is discovered hidden inside the city. With only 24 hours until it detonates, the police try frantically to search for the bomb, while fearing for everyone’s safety the mayor puts the city on lock down. Meanwhile, Oliver tries to escape the lock down in order to help, but risks himself in moral danger in the process; Tommy tries to fight back to regain control of Merlyn Corp. # "Surrender"- Oliver helps Detective Alder and Captain Lance into arresting the leader of the terrorist group Los Diablos, Hosea Alvarez (guest star Jose Yenque), after he was responsible for an undercover cop’s death and the death of a eight year old boy in cold blood. Learning that the FBI, DEA, and their own department won't help, they tend to stop Alvarez themselves before he harms anyone else. However, they soon will learn why Alvarez is not a person to be mess with when Alder pushes her limits and puts her entire career on the line. Meanwhile, Tommy tries to avoid a financial takeover within Merlyn Corp ; Laurel helps out a shelter center with a gift. # "Manifestations"- Star City has never been in this much fear before and now when convicted mob boss, Hosea Alvarez, is set for his trial. However, everyone in the city including Oliver, Laurel, Diggle, Walter, Malcolm, and Mike have no idea the rest of Los Diablos will strike the city with a vengeance. As everyone faces tough challenges ahead: from Diggle getting an interesting surprise from work; Mike stunning Laurel with a proposal; Malcolm wanting his son to be partners; and Oliver learning a hidden secret from his own parents. All of them are going to face the wrath of Los Diablos when each of them having targets behind their backs. Everyone's safety will be in question. Category:The Young Archer Category:Seasons Category:Season Three Category:CW